Shokatsuryō Kōmei
|Given Name = |Style Name = |Leadership = 4 |Combat Power = 1 |Intelligence = 5 |Politics = 5 |Charm = 4 |Skill = |Gender = Female |Adolescent/Young-adult/Mature Age = Adolescent |Hair Style = neck length, blonde |Eye Color = violet |Bust Size = flat |Equipment = ostrich-feather fan |Affiliation = Hongō faction (in the first VN only) |Affiliation 2 = |Affiliation 3 = Kazuto's harem |Affiliation 4 = St. Francesca Academy (1st year) |Relatives = Hongō Kazuto (Husband) |Relatives 2 = Several Co-wives |Likes = books |Visual Novel = KM |Manga = Koihime†Musō chapter 1 Shin Koihime†Musō chapter 2 |Anime = Koihime†Musō episode 6 |Seiyū = Erika Narumi (visual novel, anime) |theme = Shoku |Nickname / Epithet 3 = |Pronunciation=Fukuryū }}}} ; |Next word = Zhuge Liang - Kongming}} :Real name: }} :Voiced by: Erika Narumi (visual novel, anime; credited as Suzune Kusunoki in the visual novel) __TOC__ Plot Koihime†Musō :In Koihime†Musō she is introduced helping an old woman escape from the an army of Yellow Turbans. Just as they are about to be overtaken, Kazuto and Chōhi intervene and rescue them. She was impressed to see the very "Messenger from Heaven" helping the people. She then begs Kazuto to let her join his army. Kazuto, knowing her historical counterpart was a master strategist, immediately allows her. She would later help the Kazuto greatly in future conflicts, politics, as well as internal government affairs. :* Act Debut: 2 :* Scenes of interaction: 15 Shin Koihime†Musō Shoku Route Gi Route : In the Gi route she is first introduced attending the anti-Tōtaku conference with Ryūbi. Go Route Moe Shōden Shin Koihime † Eiyūtan Shin Koihime † Musou -Kakumei- Souten no Haou Son Go no Kechimyaku Ryū Hata no Taibō Anime version :She is a shy, kind, and reserved girl around the same age as Chōhi, but is an intelligent and reliable strategist in battle. However, her naive and child-like nature often overshadows these attributes, and has been known to act on the same level of immaturity as Chōhi. She wants to become a great scholar like her master Shibaki. The fourth to join the group. She also has knowledge in herbal medicine and is quite good with household chores. Character Personality :She is a very gentle person, and the main reason she studied to become a strategist is to protect the weak with her own power. :Despite her genius-level intellect, she is quite shy and timid, although she quickly warms up to those who are friendly. She is a very dependable strategist, often the first to come up with a plan or figure out the enemy's strategy. However, she gets nervous easily and has a tendency to say "hawawa" very often to the point of the being called the "Hawawa Strategist" by everyone. :During peace times she is a diligent worker who cares deeply for her friends. :She also has a hobby of reading erotic books to discover new ways to please Kazuto. Though her books are often busted, sometimes even by Kazuto himself. Sexuality : Due to her reading erotic books she's is very knowledgeable in sex. She realizes that her body is not as well-endowed as some of the other girls which makes her strive very hard to please Kazuto. She kisses Hinari to practice kissing. Abilities/Weaknesses High Intellect: '''She has a brilliant mind and is ranked as a genius by many. She is highly learned thanks to her passion in reading. She is very clever, and can be even cunning at times. Her skills as a strategist transfer well off the battlefield, as she can come up with effective solutions in dealing with everyday life problems. She is also a capable planner and organizer. * '''Master Strategist: '''Just like her historical counterpart, Kōmei is considered to be the greatest strategist of her time. She is able to put together very intricate plans as well as see through enemy plans. Her battle strategies are responsible for many of Shoku's major victories. '''Leadership Skills: '''She is very capable at directing and commanding troops. '''Herbalist: '''In the anime it is shown that she has knowledge of medicinal herbs. '''Weaknesses: *Because of her timid nature, at times she can be a pushover. *As comic relief in Shin Koihime†''Mus''ō manga, she (along with Hōtō) has a habit of biting her tongue when talking too fast during nervous situations, becoming incapacitated briefly. Trivia *In Shin Koihime†Musō LIVE Revolution ''she plays the drums. *Her outfit was available as a costume for ''ai sp@ce , the now-closed-down Japanese virtual 3D massively multiplayer online social game (MMOSG). Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Shoku (蜀 Shǔ) Category:Kazuto's harem Category:First Introduced in Koihime†Musō Category:Protagonist Category:Adolescent Category:Chinese character Category:Strategist Category:Original Counterpart